She Keeps Me Warm
by 15atay
Summary: Modern AU: At the start of their Junior year Lena Adams and Stef Marie are only acquaintances. It amazing how everything can change in an instant StefxLena Chapter one:Meet Lena
1. Meet Lena

**I don't know I thought this would be fun to write. So Lena and Stef meet in high school. I have no idea what high school was like in the 80's so this story takes place in 2013! I've been mulling this around my head for awhile so I hope you guys like it ! **

Here we go.

" So I've been umm meaning to tell you guys..." Lena Adams toyed with her night shirt while standing in the door way of her parents joint study. She took a deep breath and ran her tongue over her braces, she had rehearsed this several time in her mirror, even acted it out with her best friend Ashley, but saying it now seemed so much harder.

" Can it wait a couple minutes sweatie? I'm almost done writing this paragraph " Dana Adams commented without looking up from her paper. Her desk sat directly across from her husbands who alternated between typing on his calculator and looking up at his daughter.  
" Uh yeah...yeah it can wait " Lena choked out the words and spun on her heels to exit. She was half way down their long hallway before turning back. "

Wait..uh no it can't, I..." the words caught in her throught but she already had their attention. " like girls I like girls instead of boys " Her eyes immediately hit the floor, her confession barely above a whisper. Standing there staring at their creme colored carpet she wait for something. Yelling or sighing or crying, one of the horror stories of coming out she'd read in the book she had checked out of the library last week. Once she finally found the courage to look up she was met with two knowing smiles. Stewart stood up and lead his daughter to their couch, Dana followed.

" That's one hundred percent ok Lena , we love you no matter who you chose to love" he smiled and whiped away the tear that was rushing down Lena's cheek.

" Really? "

" Oh of course sweetie! Dana chimed in hugging the brunette tightly. You know it wasn't exactly like you father and I's relationship was accepted by everyone. You are who you are and you feel how you feel and we are never going to stop loving you ok? " Dana smiled while her daughter nodded. " Now you should get to bed , you don't wanna start your junior year tommorw with bags under your eyes "

Lena chuckled and rolled her eyes at her moms typical comment. " Ok well...good night " Lena awkwardly walked out, not know how to end such a conversation. She climbed up her large staircase and feel into bed. Sending Ashley a quick text that everything went great she snuggled into her pillows. This would be her year. She had great friends, good grades and she could finally be herself. The possibilities were endless.

Next up: Meet Stef


	2. Meet Stef

Tired. Stef had never felt so tired. Three months of sleeping in as late as she please had spoiled her. This 8 AM stuff was for the birds. Her mom had had to literally drag the covers off of her this morning setting the blaring alarm clock next to her ear. Her father had chuckled when he spotted his disheveled daughter coming down the stairs. To make her morning worse Mike had forgot to pick her up so she had to ride the cold bus

" You're next Ms. Marie. "

Stef's eyes widened and she looked around the classroom, she had no idea what was going on so she just stared until the teacher restated himself.  
" Your name and an interesting fact about yourself. "

" Oh! Um Im Stef Marie and I like to day dream " Stef cracked a smile and the class giggled .

" Yes well " the teacher, who Stef soon learned was Mr. Burns huffed " Let's not make a habit of it shall we? "

" Yeah of course " Stef nodded several times. Before long the class let out and Stef made her way to her locker. Mike was leaning against it backpack slug over his shoulder .

" How do you know where my locker is ? " Stef questioned while letting Mike pull her close.

" I asked around " Mike smiled back slyly

" so you know where my locker is but not my house " Stef lightly pushed him aside to open her locker.

" Oh yeah I was running late "

" You could of texted me that "

" Look let me make it up to you! We can go out after the game tonight! "

" You'll be all sweaty "

" Well fine " Mikes mood immediately soured. Stef rolled her eyes

" Excuse me " a quite voice interrupts the couple. Lena Adams , who lived two doors down from Stef , was standing near by. " My locker is right here "

" Yeah sure" Mike unhedged himself from the wall, " Maybe I'll call you later " he spat before strolling off.

" Don't bother " Stef sighed and ran her hand through her hair. Looking through her locker she grabbed the books she needed and weaved her way to class.

%##%#%#%#%#%#%#%#  
"Woooooah! Go Anchor Beach! " the screams coming for the stand were deafening as Anchor Beach scored yet another touchdown. Stef cheered along, making sure to scream a little louder whenever Mike made a good play because that's what girlfriends do. All her friends were amazed that she was going out with Michael Foster , she was a little shocked herself. They had been friends sense Freshman year and had kissed one night last year while Stef was rather tipsy. He was nice and funny and Stef enjoyed hanging out with him, when he was a in a good mood.

The clock ticked down and the game ended, upperclassmen poured into the parking lot to go to b'dubs after the win. Stef search for her boyfriend but couldn't find him anywhere. Sighing she texted the doofus and found out he had already left because he thought she was still mad.

" K. " she quickly typed back and plopped down onto the curb. Her parents had gone to dinner so she had no ride home. Rubbing her temples Stef spotted Lena who was dropping something in her trunk. " Hey Lena! " Stef stood up and jogged over to her new locker mate. " think I could have a ride home? "

Lena's breathe caught in her throat. " Uh yeah sure!" her voice cracked while she spoke. " Hop in"

Sorry these are so short guys but I'll keep plugging away! Stef and Lena are the best. If you have suggestions I'd love to hear em !


	3. Oh Awk

Lena remembered the first time she met Stef vividly. 6 summers ago, her dad had gotten a new job and they had to move to San Diego all the way from Cincinnati. Lena was carrying one of her many boxes from the truck to her house when she spotted a blonde girl on her bike. Wearing a tank top and worn jeans the small blonde stared inquisitively at the new family, Lena smiled at her and the girl smiled back. They were never best friends or anything. They once did a project on Native Americans in 6th grade together, they had exchanged small talk in the lunch line, Lena always thought she was beautiful but kept such thoughts to herself.

The humongous crush Lena had developed for the blonde freshman year had been dashed when she started dating Mike and Lena forced herself to let her straight girl crush go.

The car ride home was awkward, Stef felt kinda bad for mooching a ride of someone she barely talked to. Burying her face in her phone she checked twitter than instagram before the car stopped abruptly. Both girls sighed, there must of been a car crash up ahead and the back up seemed endless. " Seems like we might be awhile" Stef quickly broke the silence, she wished there was music to fill the stale air.

" Yeah probably, not like I had much to do at home, except watch Netflix maybe "

" Yeah me either "

" Why arnt you at b'dubs? Isn't that where all the " cool" people go there after games " Lena stuck her hands up and giggled , making air quotes. Stef didn't respond immediately and Lena feared she had asked something too personal.

" No ummm...I was just tired today "

" oh yeah...makes sense..." and awkward silence fell over the car , and Lena mentally kicked herself. " Yeah first days always tire me out" Lena tried again to spark the conversation , to no avail, Stef was clearly bothered by something, her eyes had a kinda far off look and her fingers were fidgety. Lena was going to ask if she was ok when traffic started moving again and before long the two were home.

" Yeah well thanks L see you at school " Stef smiled and turned to trudge across the grass toward her house.

"Yeah" Lena said mostly to herself " See ya "

**Guys I promise the next one will be super long :? yo tengo mucho tarea **

**It will be up in atleast 24-29 hours maybe...hopefully **


	4. Tumbling

Weeks after their car ride Lena and Stef didn't say much to each other. Stef was busy having a fights with Mike, what seemed like everyday and homework. She toyed with the idea of breaking up with him, but it's seemed like to much more of an ordeal than she had time for right now. Stef and Lena had a couple classes together and shared a free period. They shared a couple quick conversations at their locker and autumn came and went.

Their friendship was inevitable however and after a group project or two they considered each other good friends. Stef's friend in their free period moved and she and Lena started spending their free's together. Lena thought it was fun, she would help Stef on her math homework sometimes and Stef made her giggle constantly.

Sitting outside on a bench during their free one mild San Diego day a couple a girls neither of them really cared for approached.

" Hey Lena" a tall brunette sneered " I've been meaning to tell you I love your tumblr theme. Lena's eye widened a bit but quickly reverted back.

" Thanks..." Lena's eyes scanned the book she was reading as she spoke, the girls strutted away, brushing out in laughter before rounding the corner.

" What was that about? " Stef, who sat on the other end of the bench multiplying matrixes , asked, one eyebrow raised over the other.

" Nothing" Lena quickly commented before spending the next 5 minutes staring at her book but not reading. Stef always thought it funny how quite Lena could get after she got a bad grade or lost an argument

" I didn't know you had a tumblr " Stef pryed, trying to understand her friend's sudden sour mood.

" Yeah I don't follow people from school, I like posting whatever I want you know"

Stef nodded even thought she didn't understand, she did sense whatever that girl had said had resinated with her. Looking for a way to change the subject Stef finally found a useful application of math. " Hey how do you do this one? " Stef asked sighing and shoving the paper into the dark skinned girls lap. She smiling and listened intently to Lena explain the process in that teacher tone she always used. Half way through the explanation the final bell rang.

" If you want you can come over and I can finish explaining it " Lena offered as she pushed her books into her backpack and slung it over her shoulder.

" Yeah sure thanks!" Stef replied and followed Lena to the buses.

#%#%#%#

" No that's only the inverse , you have to multiply it by B now " Lena explained for the third time. Stef groaned and dropped her head onto Lena's comforter. "  
"this is hopeless and pointless" Stef mumbled into the sheets

" How about a break? " Lena suggested before settling into her computer chair across the room. Stef pulled out her phone and Lena turn to fiddle on her desktop. Beyoncé pandora played in the background and the sound of Lena's keyboard clicking added to the noise. Stef glanced up once and noticed Lena on her tumblr.

" That is a nice theme " Stef broke their all so common silence. Lena tensed and closed out , before tuning around to smile a smile Stef could totally tell was forced.

" Ok how about some more math! "

%#%#%##%  
Later that night, after texting Mike and apologizing for blowing him off after school, Stef grabbed her laptop to check out Lena's tumblr , she had quickly memorized her URL while the window was still open. It was a really cool theme, and it looked like a blog that belonged to Lena. Scrolling a little farther she spotted a black and white picture of a two girls making out which caught her off guard but was still pretty average. After awhile she realized that pictures of rainbow flags and lesbians were sprinkled across her blog. It was a little perplexing but Stef understood why Lena didn't want everyone seeing her blog. Then Stef accidentally reblogged a gif Lena had posted 3 months ago, her stomach dropped as she saw the gif appear in .com

" shit "

**Dudududududuuu! What do you guys think Lena's tumblr would be called? What do think/want to happen? Share the love **


End file.
